Amber (TV Series)
Amber is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the former girlfriend of Mark and one of Negan's "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Amber's life before or after the outbreak started, except that she has a mother. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, she joined the Saviors with her mother and was either dating Mark before joining or met him after moving into the Sanctuary. Due to her mother needing medication and not being able to work, she became one of Negan's wives so that she could get things for free to provide for her mother. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" Amber is seen in a well-furnished room with Sherry, Tanya, Frankie, and a couple of the other wives, when Negan and Carl soon enter. After exchanging a couple of words with Sherry regarding Amber's mistakes, he confronts the young woman and explains that he doesn't want anyone to be his wife if they don't want to. Amber responds with a "mmhm" but sounds scared of how Negan will ultimately react. Negan then explains that she can go back to Mark if she wants to, but asks her what she can't do in which she replies "cheat on you". Negan continues by saying that there are plenty of other girls who can replace her and that she can go back to living and working to an new job with Mark and her mother in which she pleads not to and that she is sorry and won't make that mistake again. Later, Amber stands with the other wives and witnesses Mark's face being ironed as Sherry comforts her. "Hostiles and Calamities" Amber, Tanya and Frankie watch Eugene as he plays video games. Tanya and Frankie sit next to him, while Amber sits away from the group, drinking motionless. Frankie tells her to stop drinking, but she ignores her and continues. She joins the other as they go outside to watch Eugene mix ingredients to craft a bomb and ignites it. As Frankie and Tanya clap giddily, Amber continues to drink in the background Later, Tanya and Frankie visit Eugene, seeking his help; they explain that Amber wants to commit suicide and ask if he can make some pills for her. Eugene reluctantly agrees. Tanya, Frankie and Amber are shown in the factory floor where a crowd has gathered around the furnace. Tanya watches horrified as Negan throws Dr. Carson into the furnace and angrily leaves while Amber and Frankie confort each other. It is later revealed that the pills Frankie and Tanya wanted weren't for Amber but were instead intended for Negan, figured out by Eugene as he refuses to give them the pills. Season 8 "Wrath" Amber will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amber has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Mark Although Amber and Mark's relationship has not been explored, it can be assumed they hade a romantic relationship while they were together. Since having to be broken up by Negan, it can be assumed it caused them to grieve over each other while Amber became the wife of Negan. When Mark's face is burned off, Amber is terrified while watching him suffer, which shows Amber may still have feelings for him. It is unknown if Mark feels the same, but showing that they were broken up by force, he most likely does. Negan Amber seems to strongly dislike Negan, due to her having to become his wife for free medication for her mother, and being forced to break up with her boyfriend, Mark. In Sing Me a Song, Amber is deeply upset about her situation with Negan. When Negan gives her the option to no longer be his wife, she is frightened to say yes, knowing that if she is no longer his wife, she must go work for the medication for her ill mother. She forcefully agrees to stay as Negan's wife, telling him she loves him. Later on, Amber watches in horror as Negan burns Mark's face with an iron. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Wrath" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Depressed Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series